Half vampire man
by Namikaze Radja-twinsdevil
Summary: Naruto bukan punya saya


Yo minna-san ktmu lgi ni sma radja hari ni bikin fic yang gk horor * raeder: masak sih *

Kali ini judul fic nya setengah vampir man

Oke gk usah bnyak bacot lgi kita mulai aja skrang

Cerita oleh: Namikaze Radja-twinsdevil

Penulis: newbie 2

Ringkasan: johnson seorang pemburu vampire yang meminum darah vampir terkuat dimaksud carl

Dan johnson mati karna meminum darah vampir terkuat itu dan dia menjadi Half Vampire Man (manusia setengah vampir)

Dan kata terakhir yang johnson ucapkan adalah "jika ada anak yang lahir di gerhana bulan merah maka dia akan menjadi Man Vampire Man disaat dia berumur 17 tahun

Disclaimer: om km naruto untuk saya aja ya * puppy eyes no jutsu * om km: kamu siapa

Tingkat: T

 **kRINGGG KRIIING**

suara jam beker terdengar dari apartemen pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik dengan tanda lahir 3 garis-garis di pipinya "huah" pemuda jabrik itu pun bangun dari mimpi indah nya dia pun berjalan kekamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pagi (baca:mandi) setelah dia mandi dia pun berjalan menghampiri lemari coklat yang berada di kamar nya pemuda itu pun mengambil pakaian sekolah nya dan mengambil tas dan memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya setelah itu dia berjalan keluar kamar apartemennya dan dia turun melewati tangga karena kamar apartemennya dilantai 2 dia pun keluar apartemennya dan menuju parkiran tempat dia memarkirkan motor ninja nya yang berwarna hijau pemuda itu pun menaiki motornyadan melaju ke sekolahnya

 **10 Menit kemudian**

pemuda itu pun sampai di sekolah konoha senior high school dan dia memarkirkan motor nya diparkiran motor di kshspemuda itu pun turun dari motor nya dan disapa oleh pemuda berambut nanas" _yo_ naruto" panggil pemuda bersurai hitam itu,yang dipanggil pun menyapa balik dengan senyuman khas Naruto " _yo_ juga shikamaru" naruto pun menyapa kedua sahabatnya "haikiba,lee"yang disapa pun menyapa balik "hai juga naruto" sambut kiba dan lee bersamaan "aku tidak disapa" panggil pemuda bersurai hitam dan berkacamata hitam penyuka serangga "hehehe _gomen_ tadi aku tidak melihatmu shino" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal, pemuda yang dipanggil shino tadi pun hanya menundukan kepala dan ada awan hitam diatas kepalanya karena ucapan naruto tadi, lee ytang melihat shino menepuk-nepuk pundak shino dan berkata"jangan murung begitu shino ayo semangat sepertiku" kata lee dan hanya membuat awan hitam dikepala shino semakin bertambah

 **TENG TENG TENG!**

suara lonceng kshs pun terdengar menandakan akan dimulai, semua siswa dan siswi pun ke kelas nya masing masing juga naruto dan teman teman nya di koridor sekolah kshs naruto dan teman teman nya berbicara terus "hei kiba neji,sasuke, dan garaa mana" tanya naruto pada kiba " mereka tidak masuk sasuke pulang kampung,neji sakit dan garaa tidak tau kenapa" kata kiba panjang kali lebar mereka pun masuk kelas dan pelajarannya pun belum di mulai

 **TENG TENG TENG!**

suara lonceng kshs pun terdengar menandakan jam istirahat semua siswa dan siswi pun keluar dari kelasnya ada yang menuju kantin ada yang duduk di taman sekolah DLL

 **TENG TENG TENG!**

bunyi lonceng kshs pun terdengar menandakan pelajaran laknat akan dimulai kembali para siswa dan siswi pun harus kembali ke kelas nya kembali

semua kelas sudah kosong karena lonceng pulang sudah lama terdengar sekarang di kelas XII-IPA hanya tinggal satu orang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik yaitu naruto dia dihukum karena tidur dikelas selama jam pelajaran naruto di hukum membersihkan kelas sendirian dan naruto menyumpah serapah teman teman nya karena meninggalkan nya sendirian di kelas selesai naruto membersihkan kelas dia mengambil tasnya dan menuju parkiran tempat dia memarkirkan motor ninjanya setelah naruto sampai di parkiran dia menaiki motor nya dan menhidup kan motor nya dan melaju ke apartemennya

 **15 Menit kemudian**

tadi neruto membungkus ramen dan melaju ke apartemennya sesampainya naruto di apartemennya naruto menaiki lift karena dia sudah sangat lelah sesampainya naruto di kamar apartemen nya dia mandi dan melihat jam jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 naruto pun berjalan kekamarnya nya sesampainya dia di kamarnya dia menuju lemarinya dan mengambil kaos berwarna orange dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan dna memakai celana dalam bewarna orange dan celana panjang bewarna hitam bergaris garis orange *dasar maniak orange* dan dia berjalan kedepan tv dia menghidupkan tv nya dan sambil makan ramen yang tadi dia beli di ichiraku ramen setelah dia selesai makan ramen dia berjalan kedapur dan untuk menaruk mangkok ramen nya tadi tiba tiba dia merasa pusing dan dalam sekejap dia pingsan dengan tv yang masih hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

kata akhir untuk fic ini

Review please

*\/*


End file.
